The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner and, more particularly, to improvements in the assembly structure of the body of a vacuum cleaner. Also, the invention relates to improvements in the internal structure of the cleaner that are made in connection with the improvements in the assembly structure of the body.
The conventional vacuum cleaner has been so designed so that the body can be separated either into a front portion and a rear portion or into an upper portion and a lower portion to support and receive its motor unit and cord reel unit in the rear or lower portion of the body. In order to hold these units inside of the body, it has been required that complex support ribs be provided within the rear or lower portion of the body. Further, in metal molds for molding the cleaner out of plastic, the inner structure of the molds corresponding to the rear or lower portion of the body has been made complex to facilitate mold release in the molding operation. For these reasons, sinks tend to form on the outer surface of the conventional cleaner during the molding operation, thereby prolonging the cooling time for the molding operation. This prevents a simplification of the molding operation and undesirably raises the cost of manufacture. In addition, the motor unit, cord real unit, etc. disposed within the body of the conventional vacuum cleaner have been complex in structure.